User blog:MrScience12/Wrap It Up!
Absorbent Days presents Wrap It Up! Transcript *''begins at the Barg N' Mart; SpongeBob is walking inside, looking around'' *'SpongeBob:' What would he want? chin That fancy snail earl bath remedy or the cheese-covered chocolate-coated clam chips? head Hmm. So many decisions. up I really need some hair. *'Male Store Employee:' Excuse me, sir. Is there anything I can help you with? *'SpongeBob:' Yes, there actually is. Do you have any "The Best Gift For Your Pet Snail's Birthday"s in stock? *'Male Store Employee:' Nope. Sold the last one less than a minute ago. to empty shelf *'Customer:' into scene This gift was the worst thing I've ever bought! This thing was made for snails! Not eels! for a second In retrospect, I should have seen the signs on the box...again but I choose to blame it on...between SpongeBob or Male Store Employee; chooses Male Store Employee You! item at Male Store Employee; stomps away Son of a clam-shell...! *'SpongeBob:' item Hey, here's one! to checkout line This will be perfect for Gary! at last in line All I have to do is make a fast checkout. at line, which wraps around the entire store Whoa, this line is kind of long. I'm never going to get home by four. And if I do, it'll be four next week. What am I going to do? *'Gift Item:' mechanically Don't worry. I got this. into bowling ball *'SpongeBob:' Wow. It talks and can morph into anything! At least that's what it says on the box. ball Go get 'em! *'Gift Item:' through the line; knocks through the entire line of fish out of the way; rolls back to SpongeBob The line has been cleared. *'SpongeBob:' Whoa, that was fast. But gosh, the line must have stretched far. I must be a whole mile from the register. sighs *'Gift Item:' No need to worry. Morphing into...into sports car a sports car! Hop on...uh...whatever your name is. *'SpongeBob:' Well, okay. into sports car Let's burn some...car zooms down the store rubber! closes up to SpongeBob's face Whoo hoo! Yeah! This is fun! I never want to stop! zooms out to the entire sports car, which has stopped *'Gift Item:' We already stopped, soon-to-be owner. back into gift item Shall we purchase me now? *'SpongeBob:' Yep. on counter I would like to purchase this item, clerk. *'Clerk:' annoyed I understand. item There, you've purchased it. Now get out of here! *'SpongeBob:' But don't I have to give you some clams or scan my Master Clam card? *'Clerk:' SpongeBob and the gift out of the scene Nope! Get out of my store! *'Manager:' up to clerk You just let a customer leave the store without paying! And this is not your store, it's mine! *'Clerk:' sighs Let it go, Richard. *''cuts to SpongeBob's living room; he has set the gift on the coffee table, adoring it'' *'SpongeBob:' Ooh, Gary is going to love this! Just wait until he sees it! He must see it! I must force him to see it! *'Gary:' offscreen Meow meow! *'SpongeBob:' Oh no! Gary! He's coming. I can't let him see this! towel We have to cover you up now, or else the gift surprise will be ruined tomorrow! to place towel over gift *'Gift Item:' out of way No! on couch SpongeBob, I should have told you this earlier, but...I hate being undercover. It's dark under there. I'm a gift who doesn't want to be wrapped! What kind of gift is that? *'SpongeBob:' Uh oh! approaching Gary; looks at hallway, then back at gift; repeats What am I going to do?! *''be continued...'' Category:Blog posts Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:Absorbent Days Episodes: Season Two